


Lab Monstrosity

by Star_Swirls15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ew alien monster likes jerry gross, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Swirls15/pseuds/Star_Swirls15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little incident occurs in the garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tenticles

Rick was in his lab, doing his usual thing. Morty was screaming shit about some alien mutation-demon in the house.Rick sighed “Morty for f-f-fucks sake shut up, It's probably your t-teen hormones going on some cra-crazy trip!” “b-but rick! This crazy t-t-t-thing won't let go of my arm! G-get it off rick! It hurts!” the creature was wrapped around his arm, biting down on it and not letting go, morty was in full panic mode. The creature started to drag him out of the room “ RICK!!!” morty screamed in anger and frustration,“ If I die h-here I-I won't have sex and will be a virgin, and y-you will be kicked out. Kicked out R-rick no more science”  
Rick took a moment to consider the odds,looks at morty defeated but dares not to show it. “M-morty keep that thing there as long as you can”  
Morty panicked “B-but I can't Rick…It hurts….”  
“S-shut up, think I don't know that j-just try for a bit” His eyes pleaded before he seeming returned to the usual. Morty nodded, wincing in the pain of the monster's grip.”Rick it’s making my arm bleed…...please hurry!!”Morty whined.”Morty quit a-acting like a baby…”Rick said aggravated.  
He sighed, took a swig of his alcohol and then started to work.

Jerry and Beth were having a serious conversation in the kitchen, Jerry sighed “ We should have aborted summer years ago, we would have saved thousands, instead of buying a shit load of nappies” Beth glared at Jerry, “How could you say….” she was interrupted by the loud music drumming in her ears.They stormed into Summers room to complain about the noise being too loud.Summer rolled her eyes mumbled “parents” under her breath. “Mom,Dad it's a new song by wrong direction I have to listen to there music at an ear breaking level” summer gestured get out,while holding onto her Justin beaver plushie. Jerry smirked at Beth “See what we have to deal with”.Beth glared at Jerry defeated, instantly turned down Summer’s music. “Mom!....” Summer stopped suddenly 

When the music was low, Beth began to notice another sound coming from somewhere inside the house. “jerry… do… do you hear that?” asked beth trying to concentrate. Jerry smirked “yes i do, it's called peace and quiet!” said jerry looking at summer who rolled her eyes unbothered. “no you idiot!” said beth “listen!” both jerry and summer listened for what she was going on about and that's when a loud, blood curdling scream came hurling from somewhere downstairs. Beth gasped “morty!” she hastily made her way down to the commotion followed by a flustered summer, Jerry on the other hand debated to himself before finally following suit.

Downstairs, rick was working as fast as he possibly could on a way to kill the beast wrapped around morty's arm. He snarled angrily at the boy out of stress “ for the last time, Q-quit yelling already!! Jeeze!! I-i-i-i mean h-how the hell am i supposed to work if you keep screaming like that morty??? i can't concentrate!!”  
“i’m trying my best rick, I'm sorry!” Morty pleaded, holding back tears.  
Just at that moment, beth and summer, followed by jerry made their way to downstairs only to discover a monstrous alien creature, trying to crawl it's way out of rick's lab, a toothy, tentacle appendage snaking around morty's bloody arm, the poor teen was holding onto the door frame for dear life.

“Rick what the HELL is goin on??” Jerry asked, extremely pissed.”Jerry calm d-down i’m handling the situation the best i can, ok?” Rick said, rolling his eyes. “We'll handle it better!” said Jerry, losing his patience. Beth was backing away from the door, pulling her hair as she watched her son struggling to hold on. “d-dad… what on earth is that thing! Morty! Omg!”  
“Sweetie calm down t-this thing is just a fucking monster that likes the male gender and f-*burps* feeds on fear.”  
Rick bangs some stuff together and makes this weird liquid and injects it in Morty.The creature slides off him and prowls around the room.”W-w-wow thanks Rick! That stuff works like a charm!” “Whatever” Jerry feels himself being touched.”Beth not in front of you father and our son!” Jerry says blushing.”Um What the HELL are you talking about?” Jerry looks at Beth.”Then if it's not you it must be---AHH” Jerry is lifted off the ground by the creature's tentacle.It snuggles Jerry to his slimy face.”Ewww oh so gross,put me down!!” Rick looks over at Beth,trying not to laugh.Failing he nearly passes out from laughing so much.


	2. The Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this and Chpter 3 are going to be short -_-

"Alright Family Meeting! " Jerry says excitedly. Rick mumbles something as he shoves past Jerry to the couch. "Oh my god Jerry w-we don't need a whole big announcement about this shit." Rick rolls his eyes. Rick sat down next to Summer who was clearly on her phone like always. "Look, I know ever since Rick came into our lives, things have gotten.. Erm, difficult." Rick deeply stared at Jerry with rage in his eyes. Jerry glanced at him but looked away quickly. "So, I have decided t-" He got interrupted by a knock at the door. Rick got up to open answer and say that it was Squanchy out of breath. "Hey, hey Squanchy whats up! Man your looking outta breath, what the hell is going on? Did you have to run from a drug lord again, haha!" Rick jokes."N-no, I came to warn you abou-" Birdperson caught up to Squanchy. "You're alive?!" Birdperson smiled at Rick and hugged him with tears in his eyes. "Oh god damn it Birdperson i knew you were still alive. Wait warn us about what Squanchy?" Squanchy's eyes grew big as he pointed up at the sky. "Look up at t-t-the sky Rick!! A meteor is coming!!" Rick rushes outside and looks up at the sky where a purple -with green polka dot spots- meteor is rushing to Earth. "Oh god damn it...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT..FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!" Rick rushes to the garage but, he forgets that the alien is in there and crashes right into one of its tentacles. 'The same purple and green patterns that are on the meteor are on this thing!' Rick then thought. As the family, Squanchy, and Birdperson rush into the garage Rick is currently working on a device to send the alien back to it's home planet.


	3. The Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATEING SRRY WRITERS BLOCK ;;
> 
> EDIT--My friend helped me with this update so i WOULD put her as a co-author but she doesn't have an acc on here so crap........

"Rick what the hell is going on--Ah!!! Get off let go of me!!" Jerry gets cut off my the alien wrapping his tentagles around Jerry's waist and lifting him up into the air. "J-j-jerry quit being s*burps*uch a crybaby, it wont hurt you unless you hurt it." Rick mumbles. "B-b-but Rick its touch me in places i dont wanna be touched in Rick!!!!!" Jerry wails."Oh haha you know you like it" Rick glances over to Beth who is clearly blushing. "Okay hold still, I-i gotta go *burp* get something".Instead of helping Jerry, Rick comes back with a video camera on his palms. "Rick! You said you were going to help me!" Jerry exclaimed. "Yeah, help y-you get-" "Dad! Please just help him!" "I'll try, Beth, j-just need to up *burp* load this video.." The alien monster gets a good grip on his member and slimes all over it. "Ehh.. Beth.. I'm sorry." He groans and moans as it hold on tighter. The creature opens it's little mouth and decides to nibble on Jerry a little. Rick is just standing there smirking and recording, Morty tries not to look, Beth just stares down at Jerry's dick, and Summer isn't even there. It starts biting harder and slowly sucks on the tip. Jerry's eyes roll back words a bit as a sign as he fucking likes it. The alien soon stops satisfying Jerry and inserts his little hole~. Jerry screams in satisfaction, and let's his cup that's he's been holding, out. "Oh Geez dad.." Morty looked away immediatly. "Ahh yeah baby, got that on tape!" Rick leaves the garage in an instant with the camera and Beth looks at Jerry furiously and leaves Jerry, now the only one in the building. He feels the creature moving inside him, giving him soft touches, so he just sits back, and enjoys it.


	4. The Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey this story of mine is a BIG hit on here so i'm finally updating it!!!!
> 
> Let me know if i should keep going ;3
> 
> :3
> 
> Love ya guys
> 
> ~Star

It moves slower and slower each time making Jerry drool and horny. He stands up to get something to drink, he was thinking about getting some orange juice since that's his favorite. He wakes to the cupboards to get a glass and poured himself a cold drink. Right as he sits back down, the creature suddenly stop moving and slipped right out of Jerry’s assshole. “Owww!” Morty heard his father’s cries and went to go see what was wrong.As he walks into the kitchen, he immediately covers his eyes. “Jesus Christ Dad!! W-w-w-what the hell?” “Morty, go get your mom!! Ouch!” Jerry curls in pain on the floor holding back the tears and turning green. He tries getting up but fails to do so and hurls all over the carpet. “Jerry?!” Beth screams furiously, standing right above them.“B-beth… help me, please!” The creature scatters all over the floor as if it were trying to look for something. Jerry vomits some more and eggs start to come out. “Beth! Please help me..” He hurled more and choked on a gigantic seed that was implanted in him by the alien. “Oh my god d-dad!!” Morty tries to perform the heimlich maneuver on Jerry and he spits the seed out.

“O-oh my god, Jerry!” Rick runs to him and picks up the seed examining it. “This! This will help me, it can stop the meteor that everyone forgot about!” Rick ran to the garage and started picking on the seed. The creature still on the floor, probably dead, Jerry attempting to stand up and wash off his vomit on himself, Morty's’ eyes widen in shock not knowing what to do, Beth just stands there with her hands in her jean pockets nodding her head in disappointment and disappeared into her room again.


	5. The Return

After figuring out the seeds juice codes and patterns, Rick was able to transport it back to its home planet, for good. But before he did that, he had to extract the the juice out of it, he still had a meteor to stop. Summer finally came down stairs to make herself a sandwich. She saw all the vomit that Jerry left behind, a broken glass, and the carpet soaked in liquid. “Uhh… What happened here?” Summer said to herself.Later on Jerry was still being a big fucking crybaby about the ´touches´ he received that day. He was sitting on his bed being a fucking wussy, with a pillow on his face crying into it.”Bbbbbbeeeetttthhhh!! Honey, come to bed..” Jerry wanted some company and someone to snuggle with. “What, Jerry? What do you want?” Jerry extended his arms at here with a puppy face expression. “I-i- no.” Beth walked out of the room feeling guilty. Jerry sighs and stuffs a pillow between his legs slightly moving it back and forth. “Ehhh..” He sighs out once again and starts to get heated. He clenches his fists and begins sweating, he thrust the pillow harder against his member and silently moans. Jerry removes his pants, sits up and is in a “doggystyle position”. “Gary…Gary babe...No...ehh stop!” He giggles and moans while biting onto the pillow, his face is now burning red and Beth walked in on him. ¨Jerry….what the fuck are you doing?!¨ She said.


End file.
